


Helping Out a Friend

by musikurt



Series: There's Something About Jeremy [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breakfast with Matt, Tyler shows up at Jeremy's unexpectedly with something on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out a Friend

Jeremy groaned and rolled his eyes. He had just stepped into the shower when the doorbell rang. He was still exhausted from the previous night and the last thing he wanted was to deal with whomever would show up at his house so early in the morning. He reached up and grabbed the soap from the shelf and hoped the visitor would go away. Less than a minute later, he heard the bell again. This time it rang three times in succession and he worried it might be an emergency; he hadn't seen Elena since he'd come home. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist.

As Jeremy ran down the stairs, he started to think about what could be wrong. So much had happened in the past few months that he knew better than to rule out any possibility at this point. It seemed like every week he was learning about some new supernatural being or some scary legend or curse. He just really hoped Elena was okay. And he really hoped he wasn't going to see Damon Salvatore on the other side of the door. He was definitely in no mood to deal with the sarcastic vampire. He opened the door and frowned.

"Hey," Tyler Lockwood offered in greeting. There was something about his grin that Jeremy didn't like, though it may have just been his mood.

"What do you want, Lockwood?" Jeremy tried to mask his annoyance, but knew he was unsuccessful.

"No need to be hostile. I just wanted to stop by and make sure you made it home okay. You seemed a bit out of it when I left last night."

"Oh, well, thanks," Jeremy replied, still a bit skeptical. Tyler Lockwood wasn't the sort who 'checked up' on people, especially considering that he and Jeremy weren't even really friends.

"So, you're okay? Made it home fine last night? Nothing to report?" The grin on Tyler's face hadn't changed since Jeremy opened the door.

Jeremy sighed. "You talked with Matt."

Tyler nodded. "I did."

"And?" Jeremy hadn't told Matt he needed to keep their encounter a secret. In fact, Jeremy wasn't entirely sure he wanted Matt to do so. But he certainly had not anticipated someone showing up at his door clearly wanting to talk about it before he'd even had a chance to process it all himself.

"Can I come in so we can talk?"

Jeremy realized that Tyler had looked him up and down at least three times since he opened the door. "I'm in the middle of a shower," Jeremy insisted, motioning at his towel. "Maybe you can come back later. I don't really want to talk about it anyway."

Tyler put his hand up to stop Jeremy from closing the door in his face. "Look, I'm not trying to pry into your business or anything. It's just... Just for a minute."

"Fine," Jeremy sighed and stepped out of the way. He closed the door once Tyler was inside and then followed him to the living room and plopped down next to him on the sofa.

"So. You and Matt." Tyler stared at the floor as though he was suddenly avoiding looking at Jeremy.

"Yeah," Jeremy confirmed, frustration evident in his voice.

"Is this like... I mean... Are you?"

"Gay? I don't know." This was exactly the type of conversation Jeremy didn't want to have this morning. "Right now it's just Matt."

Jeremy noticed that Tyler suddenly seemed nervous. His smile faded and he was avoiding looking directly at Jeremy while they talked. "How will you know? I mean, do you intend to explore? See if it's more than that?"

"Why do you care?" Jeremy couldn't understand why this was a concern of Tyler's. The only explanation he could think of was that Matt told Tyler that he was really into Jeremy now and Tyler didn't want to see his friend get hurt. But even with that explanation this whole conversation seemed a bit premature.

"I just--" Tyler finally looked Jeremy in the eyes again. "You find Matt attractive. So I figure, well, I'm an attractive guy, too. And maybe-- Well, maybe I can help you figure out if it really is just Matt or if it's something more."

Jeremy didn't know how to respond. He stared at Tyler for a moment, waiting for him to start laughing and punch him in the shoulder or something like that. But the expression on Tyler's face - in his eyes, even - was sincere. "Tyler, I don't know that--"

"I know it's a bit out there. But I want to help you out. And I want to help Matt out." Tyler looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Jeremy with a smile. "And, let's face it, I'm horny."

Jeremy considered the proposition. It was ridiculous. He couldn't understand how Tyler even came to the conclusion that it might be a good idea. But at the same time, he knew it might help him answer some questions that he'd expected would take him weeks or months or even years. But it still seemed completely insane. "You're not making fun of me, are you?"

"Not at all," Tyler replied reassuringly. He leaned back on the sofa and placed a hand on Jeremy's leg. "And we don't even have to tell anyone."

"Did you do the same thing with Matt this morning?"

Tyler shook his head. "That would be way too awkward. Besides, he seems pretty sure of what he wants."

Jeremy was tempted to ask Tyler what Matt wanted, but he knew it wasn't something he should hear second-hand. Since Tyler was sitting next to him with this ridiculous proposition, however, Jeremy couldn't help but assume Matt had at least some interest in a relationship. Tyler wasn't the most compassionate guy, but Jeremy never knew him to be cruel.

"What do you want to do?" Jeremy asked. "Not that I'm agreeing. I just want to be clear on what you're asking."

Tyler pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Then he leaned in and gave Jeremy a quick kiss. "Whatever you want," he answered as he nodded in the direction of Jeremy's lap. The outline of a growing erection could be seen under Jeremy's towel.

"I--" Jeremy still wasn't completely certain this was the best idea, but he didn't really have time to think about it any longer. He put his hand on the back of Tyler's neck and pulled his face in for a longer kiss. Jeremy slid his hands onto Tyler's belt and quickly unfastened his pants. He slid off the sofa and onto his knees. Tyler lifted himself up and slid his jeans down to his ankles.

"I never thought I'd do something like this," Tyler whispered as Jeremy's fingers traced the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"Well, neither did I," Jeremy added with a chuckle. He licked his tongue across the outline of Tyler's growing cock. "But here we are." Jeremy pulled Tyler's underwear down to his knees. He smiled as Tyler's cock sprung up to attention as it was released from the fabric.

"Damn," Tyler said as Jeremy's lips slipped around the head of his dick. Jeremy let out a quiet moan as he leaned forward and took Tyler's full length into his throat. "Holy-- I--- Wow." Tyler's body started to tense and he knew he was going to need to exercise some self-control. He'd only ever been deep-throated once before, and then it had only be briefly at the end of a blowjob. "This is-- This is--- Damn, you're good." He rested a hand on the back of Jeremy's head, but was very careful not to try to control the motion. As far as Tyler was concerned, Jeremy knew what he was doing. Tyler could feel his heart racing and his temperature rising. Even though he was doing his best to try to hold back, he wasn't going to last much longer. "I'm close," he whispered, expecting Jeremy to stop and see if they wanted to try something else, but Jeremy kept going. Less than a minute later, Tyler let out a long groan as he came into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy worked his tongue up and down Tyler's shaft a few times before moving back to sit next to him on the sofa.

"That was incredible," Tyler said between breaths before leaning over to give Jeremy another kiss. Tyler pulled his pants back up to his waits and fastened his belt. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to run. I was supposed to meet Damon half an hour ago and you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting. Maybe I can come by later and...reciprocate?"

Jeremy could tell that Tyler wasn't too excited about the idea of 'reciprocating'. He didn't get the sense that Tyler had meant to deceive him in any way. The truth was that giving another guy a blowjob had helped Jeremy start to sort out his feelings about the idea of being with another guy in the general sense. And he didn't really want head from Tyler Lockwood anyway. "Don't worry about it. I helped you out and you helped me out, just not in the same way."

"You sure?" Tyler stood and put his t-shirt back on.

"Completely." Jeremy hopped up from the sofa and started toward the stairs, intent on finishing his shower. "You can show yourself out. Oh, and Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Jeremy's mind was already racing as he reached the top of the stairs. In a matter of minutes, he'd started to sort out his attractions and feelings. He now was pretty sure he had a sexual attraction to guys that extended beyond Matt, but at the same time he knew it was Matt that he wanted to be with.

Tyler left the house with same grin he had when he arrived. What he didn't know was that Jeremy was now wearing the same expression as he climbed into the shower and thought about the future. A future he hoped to share with Matt Donovan. It faded slightly when he realized he probably needed to tell Matt what had just happened, but he hoped Matt would understand.


End file.
